


Aftermath of failure

by underworldqueen13



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chubby kallus, Eventual Relationships, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, My First Work in This Fandom, Tarkin is a dick, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, binge eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underworldqueen13/pseuds/underworldqueen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from geonosis in shame, Agent Kallus will do anything to become favored again by his superiors. Before long his plan starts to backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breech in the hull

Agent Kallus sat in his quarters and stared at the ceiling. His leg still throbbed in pain. A reminder of another unsuccessful attempt at apprehending the rebels. He had returned with his injured leg and soon after, an injured ego. His failed mission had placed slightly out of favor with his superiors. He refused to accept this. He would go out of his way to regain his position. So naturally, he did what he knew how to do best, he sucked up to everyone he could.  
"Agent Kallus good morning." Came a voice as he hobbled down the hallway.  
"Good morning Admiral Konstantine sir. On your way to breakfast?"  
The admiral nodded as Kallus stopped to speak with him.  
"Would you care to join me Kallus? It seems we are going the same way."  
In truth, Kallus had already eaten. He was simply walking around to strengthen his still weakened leg. The offer was just the in the young man needed to make up for his failures. The two men went to the dining hall together and talked. Kallus always knew when to speak and what to say. His company was more of a novelty for Konstantine. From there on, it wasn't unusual to see Kallus back among the higher ups, their own personal entertainment. Even if he had eaten, he refused to deny himself a chance of redemption and it would be rude not to accept food when offered. Especially when a superior officer was insisting. Over time, his activities were beginning to show.  
He sat in his office going through reports when the admiral came in. The room was neat and organized. Nothing out of place in the practically sterile quarters.  
"Afternoon sir," he cheerily began. "How are you today?"  
Kallus stopped what he was doing and focused his attention on his guest. Konstantine stood before his desk stone faced and authoritative.  
"I'm doing quite well Kallus. I was on my way to the dining hall to meet with Grand Moff Tarkin. After mentioning to him how you had been joining me at mealtime, he insisted I invite you to join us."  
Tarkin wanted to meet with him? Perhaps he wasn't as out of favor as he first thought. Still he wasn't quite sure if he should indulge either officers today. Something just seemed off. He placed his hands on his stomach. He hadn't noticed before now just how tight his uniform felt. His distended gut pressing against the form fitting fabric. He didn't dwell on it for long even guessing he was just bloated or gassy.  
"I appreciate the invitation sir. I'll gladly join you."  
The two made their way to the dining hall. Kallus limping beside his supervisor, failed to mention the gazes of onlookers passing by. The young man had changed quite a bit recently. His hard jawline had been softened by the beginning stages of a double chin. His gaunt frame much wider than even he had been.  
A table in the center of the hall seemed empty except for an aged imperial officer patiently waiting for his company to meet him. Konstantine and Kallus entered and stopped before him. Both men bowed respectfully to him. That's when everyone heard it. The sound of fabric being stressed to the point of tearing. It was the young agent's pants. They had split right down the center.  
"Breech in the hull Agent Kallus?" Tarkin retorted.  
Kallus tried to maintain his composure, quickly reaching behind himself to cover the rip. The pulling on his tight shirt increased making way for a second rip this time on the side of his shirt. The harder he tried to fix the problem, the worse it got. By now the still silence had turned to roaring laughter at his expense. It wasn't until a shirt button rocket off and hit Tarkin's face, that the laughing was silenced.  
"Agent Kallus this is disgraceful!" Tarkin shouted. "The empire does not need men like you making a mockery of our uniform. Perhaps your usefulness has run it's course here which is more than I can say for you."  
"Sir please let me explain," Kallus meekly protested.  
"I don't want to hear it! Until further notice ISB-021 is suspended. In which time he needs to either get a bigger uniform or control his appetite! Now leave! You are hereby dismissed!"  
Without hesitation, Kallus practically ran to his quarters. His leg was sore and he was drenched in sweat as he flopped onto his bed. He could still hear the laughing and the jeers. It was embarrassing and worse he was in front of one of the empire's most respected men. He knew that since his injury he'd bulked up some but even he didn't realize it was out of hand. He'd walk it off eventually and then no worries. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a handful of pudge from his midsection. The empire didn't necessarily have weight requirements but even for a young field agent, this look was quite unbecoming.  
By weeks end, Kallus was sent back to Coruscant. Once settled in there wasn't much else he could or wanted to do. Eventually instinct coaxed him into doing the one thing that got him into this mess. Despite his situation, the only comfort he got, was from eating until he passed out. "


	2. Rock Bottom

Kallus sat alone at the bar. He usually placed himself in the dimmest lit area of the bar, away from anyone who may have recognized him. If even the slightest murmur of his current state were to be passed to the wrong person, he would lose it.   
"Don't you have any friends?" The waitress prodded for the millionth time. "All you ever do is come in here at open, stuff your face nonstop until close, and waddle off to god knows where. I know you seem content with that routine but hon you gotta slow down. You're going to get hurt."  
At this point, he didn't care about any of her warnings. She seemed to him, just as cold and unforgiving as the men who commented on his physique in the dining hall. It sent a mixture of embarrassment and rage through him. Really she was trying to help him but Kallus couldn't believe that. He pushed his now empty plates aside and looked up at her.  
"I don't need friends." He grumbled. "I don't even need the empire. They sure as hell don't seem to need me! Two months in this hell hole city and suspended from duty yet no one has checked in to offer my position back."  
The waitress backed away as he rose from his table. The sudden shift in weight caused his leg to buckle and crumpled. He fell to the floor, slamming his head into the table as he did so. He groaned in agony before weakly reaching out for help. His vision was in and out as he felt someone or someones move him from the ground.

 

"This is ISB-021?" A voice questioned. "What happen to him? He used be so......" The voice trailed off as a second cut in.  
"Whoa he got big. This guy looks wrecked I mean, I've seen hutts smaller than him."  
Kallus couldn't help it. Everything he worked for, all he prided himself in, was crashing down around him. All he felt now was pain. A deep inner pain that made his stomach turn and his heart race. The sounds around him faded as he helplessly wept and moaned. It was certainly a sight for admiral Konstantine to see. The only information he had received from an officer sent to check in on Kallus, was things hadn't gone the way everyone was hoping. Everyone knew that despite his ordered mannerisms and hard personality, Kallus was still a young man. A young man who had seen hell one time too many and came back eerily calm. On the outside he showed no problems, no pain or grief. Konstantine knew better than to accept this mask. On the inside, he knew Kallus was broken. A scared child who had no idea how to handle his feelings.  
"Kallus you fool," he softly sighed. "I truely hoped taking some time off was going to help you. I know you've been struggling since Geonosis. I tried taking you under my wing and when that didn't work I knew you were going to have problems."  
The young man was still asleep. Medics had sedated him to ease the pain and relax him. A nurse was seated in the corner of the room, keeping a watchful eye on her patient. Every day she watched the admiral check on Kallus. He was his only visitor for close to a week. Most of the time, he was barely awake. If he was, he'd simply moan in discomfort until the nurse would administer medication.  
Eventually, he began to wake more and looked around the sterile hospital room. Kallus saw the nurse watching from across the room. As he surveyed his environment he also noticed a package on the bedside table.  
"Your friend seemed very concerned about you. He said you could open that when you were feeling better."  
Someone had been there? Obviously to make fun of him. He remembered how he was treated in the dining hall and the banter between the medics when he arrived.  
"Do you have to stay in here?" He moaned. "I'd really prefer to be alone right now if you don't mind."  
The nurse moved the chair closer to his bed. She was young with jet black hair and golden eyes. Her uniform was neatly pressed and designed similarly to his former uniform. This was an imperial hospital, making her an imperial officer.   
"Who brought me here? Why an imperial hospital?" He huffed.  
"You're an imperial officer aren't you Agent Kallus? Why would they not send you here?"  
She knew his name. A flash of embarrassment hit him as he just now realized that he was shirtless. Instinctively, he covered himself with the blanket and glared at his nurse.  
"Particular reason I am lacking a shirt?"  
The nurse could see he was uncomfortable but didn't understand why. In her opinion, he looked cute. A man his age working for the empire wasn't normally that chubby.   
"Don't worry, Admiral Konstantine is getting you a new uniform. Till then, I have a gown for you but I don't know how well it will fit over......that."  
She pantomimes an expanded figure around her own, blushing a deep red. Kallus knew what she meant but played it off to see where she was going with her statement.  
"Fit over what?" He growled.   
Before he even realized what she was doing, the woman had pulled back the covers and grabbed at his massive gut. He could feel his face redden as she gave him a look.  
"This chub right here. Look at all this pudge on you. What are they feeding you boys?"  
She continued to jiggle his belly. She was having to much fun groping his flesh. The sensation was rather uncomfortable at first but after a few moments, he began to smile. The feel of his body shifting and swaying seemed almost soothing. It was even more appealing to know that a woman was feeling him and appreciating his girth.  
"In truth this is my doing I suppose. The only thing the empire can take claim to is the supply of food. I just over indulged one time too many." He chuckled. "Once is probably an understatement. Try falling off the wagon."  
She giggled and tossed the blue gown to him. He sat it next to him on the bed and shrugged.  
"I don't think that is going to fit Kal." The nurse skeptically hummed. "Want me to look for another one?"  
Kallus nodded and leaned back in the bed. Kal... He liked it. It was informal and more importantly, that's what she called him. She had treated him with such kindness during his stay. As she left the room, he reached for the box on the table. He pulled the envelope from on top and opened it. The gift was from Admiral Konstantine and Kallus' subordinates. He read the note attached.

Dear ISB-021 (Agent Kallus),  
While you're departure from your post wasn't on the best of terms, we are wishing you well and hope you return soon. We sent some things to keep you in good spirits. We'll be waiting for you and I will be here to talk should you need it.  
Stay strong.  
Sincerely,  
Admiral Konstantine

The bottom of the note was signed by other officers with various messages of encouragement. The box had contained various packages which he recognized from his office drawer. Little did anyone suspect that Kallus had a stash of treats he had collected when visiting various systems. Someone had clearly found it while he was absent from his desk. There were also a few additions to his collection with notes crediting the persons responsible for adding them.  
Perhaps Kallus did have friends. Perhaps the empire really did need him or maybe, he still needed the empire


	3. Chapter 3

Kallus sat on the side of the bed waiting for his nurse to return. He hadn't even learned her name yet. She was always hanging around past her shift and making jokes about him hoping he would hear her.   
"Don't worry Kal I'm back and I have your new leg brace ready to go."  
She sauntered in holding the brace and a small box. A devilish smile on her face. After fastening the brace to his leg, she looked up and smiled.  
"Shari" she whispered. Her gold eyes glimmering.  
"Shari?" Kallus repeated in confusion. "I don't understand."  
"My name goofball. My name is Shari. You hadn't really asked me yet but I know you wanted to."  
He stood and moved around the room to test his brace. It felt heavy at first, his leg hadn't adjusted to the support and probably wouldn't for another few days. After circling the room, he stopped in front of Shari. She was at least a half foot shorter than he was but definitely the same age. Her body curved in all the right places but she wasn't fat by any chance.   
"Shari, such a beautiful name. But my curiosity is peaked now, what was in the box?"  
Both their eyes lingered to the box she had set aside. She grabbed the box and opened it for him.  
"Just a little something I brought for my favorite patient. That is, if he has a sweet tooth."  
Inside was a small iced cake topped with fruit. Kallus' mouth watered as she placed the cake on a napkin. It looked amazing and absolutely delicious. Before reaching for the treat he looked over at his reflection in the mirror. The husky man looking back at him was a good reminder why he should decline.  
"As flattered by this as I am," he started, "I can't...no I shouldn't. I've got to go on a diet and get rid of some of this weight I've packed on. I mean since I first injured my leg, I managed to gain almost 60 pounds. I'm pushing 300 pounds now I haven't a clue how the hell I'm going to do it but I think it would be best if I started watching what I'm shoving into my bottomless pit of a stomach. Besides who would respect a fat guy like me enough to.."  
Before he could finish, Shari had pulled him closer for a kiss. Kallus was stunned by this show of affection. She looked up into his brown eyes, a smile on her face.   
"I probably shouldn't have done that," she began stuttering. "It's just.... You were......and I was. ..the thing is.."  
Kallus couldn't help but laugh at her. She was so flustered now, her face blushing more and more.   
"Shari relax a moment. I think I understand what you are trying to say. I must admit that I've never really had a relationship with a young lady such as yourself but I do believe that's what you were trying to say?"  
He had sat down on the bed to rest his leg as Shari sheepishly shook her head in agreement. Running a hand through his hair he sighed. Shari came closer and felt his soft chest and stomach.  
"If you want to lose some of this, I will help you with that. I think you should keep some of it though. I mean just because you picked up a few pounds doesn't mean you have to get rid of it all. I saw pictures of you in your file from when you began your career. You're confident no matter how you look and even with that adorable chubby chin no one is going to lose respect for you. I certainly won't."  
By now both were a deep shade of red. Kallus was lost in the moment as he pulled her onto his lap. He grabbed the cake Shari had brought and took a huge bite. After finishing the cake, Kallus leaned back in the bed with Shari still clinging to him. Neither had noticed the arrival of Admiral Konstantine.  
"Well aren't you comfortable?" He grinned as the two looked over. "I don't believe that is part of the standard care regiment for officers. But I think it's helping more than protocol would. Shari aren't you going to greet your uncle? Or should I come back later?"  
Uncle? Konstantine was her uncle? Kallus gave her a look of shock.  
"When were you planning on telling me that?"  
Shari just grinned and patted his stomach. She hadn't really seen a need to tell him.  
"That's what I thought." He hummed. "Is there a problem admiral?"  
Konstantine entered the room further. He was glad to see Kallus fairing better than he had during his last visit.   
"No objections here Kallus. Just came to drop off your new uniform and check in. It should fit better than the old one."  
"I should hope so. I can't even button the old one anymore." Kallus laughed. "And this one, if she get her way, would sooner see me heavier than back to my old size."  
Shari smiled innocently as both men looked at her.  
"I said I'd help him lose some weight. I just mentioned it didn't all have to go. He looks good with some extra pounds."  
"She has a tendancy to get her way," Konstantine began. "I think her persuasive skills would be an asset to interrogation but she insisted medical was her true calling. I'll see myself out and on my way. Enjoy the rest of your day."  
He left the two alone. Shari kissed Kallus on the cheek before sliding out of the bed. She held the uniform up to him. She honestly couldn't wait to see him back in the grey uniform. While he was recovering, she'd spent more than enough time simply staring at his file pictures. He was so strong and aggressive. His eyes always caught her attention. Those chocolate brown eyes filled with so much emotion. All his sadness, fear, anger. So much anger. It had lingered in his eyes for the better part of his time in the hospital. Each day it seemed to become duller and new emotions began to take the angers place.   
As she sat the uniform back down, Shari saw Kallus sitting upright and removing his shirt. He reached for the uniform and placed it on. He stood and looked in mirror. He was glad to finally have his uniform back on. Shari stood beside him as he admired the look and feel of the crisp outfit.  
"You make that uniform look amazing." Shari gushed. "Think you're ready for duty now?"  
Kallus wrapped his arms around her and dipped her down towards the floor. He passionately kissed her lips and grinned.  
"Only if you're ready to get out of here and spend the evening with me."


	4. Homecoming

Kallus felt a bit nervous about returning to work. Shari had assured him it was for the best. He'd spent a total three months on leave and feared that he may not be prepared to face his men.  
"Come on chins up Kal. You've been missed." Shari began as she walked beside him. "Besides I transfered just to be with you. You're going to get back in there and kick some rebel ass."  
He knew she was right. There was still work to be done enemies of the empire to catch.  
"I'm hoping I can still keep up with my men. My leg still has its limits and with the weight it's supporting, it's a wonder I'm still standing. And don't think I missed that little quip about my chins."  
Shari pulled him off to the side of the hall and held him. Kallus was always so hard on himself. True most the weight he gained stuck but he hadn't let that stop him. He could still outrun her when she pushed his buttons. He could do just as much, maybe even more than he could when he became an officer.  
A pair of stormtroopers passing stopped as Kallus picked the nurse up and hugged her. Kallus set her down and gave the men a blank stare.  
"Welcome back sir." One quickly spat out before moving on.  
A smirk on Kallus face proved to both he and Shari that he was indeed ready to return to his post. The two stood before his office a moment. He entered his keycode and the door opened.  
He was startled at first by the cheers of the men. A handful of them stood in his office to welcome him back. He looked around the room and smiled. A banner was hung neatly on the wall reading "welcome back." Kallus stood in front of the desk. Shari had followed in to see what the commotion was. He had a feeling she was involved in this surprise.  
"Thank you for the welcome and all of the messages I received in my absence. Now if all of you are quite finished brown nosing, I believe you should be getting back to work."  
The look on his face was Stern and demanding. The men filed out with Shari at the back of the line.  
"Not you," he ordered. "I'm not finished with you yet."  
Shari stopped and looked at him. His tone was still authoritative as it was with his men.  
"Did you plan all of that?" He questioned.   
She stood before him and smiled weakly. When she heard Kallus was going back to work, she felt a welcome would be a good boost to the man's ego. She had merely suggested the idea. The men took it from there.  
"Come here my darling I believe I owe you a thank you."  
The two met lips and wrapped around each other. Kallus picked her up again as he did before in the hallway. He placed her on the desk and held her down, he brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. After several minutes of making out, Kallus sent Shari off to her post. Once left alone in his office Kallus pulled out his reports and got to work. It was good to be back doing what he enjoyed.  
Shari had been promoted to head medic which gave her full control of the medical wing. In a way, she outranked Kallus now. After setting up her quarters and introducing herself to the other medics, Shari decided to walk around. She wanted to familiarize herself with her new surroundings. Eventually she found her way to the dining hall and decided to look around. The hall was bustling with activity. While walking past a table she couldn't help but overhear two officers talking about Kallus.  
"How long do you think he's gonna last this time?" One questioned.  
"I don't know. Think had Tarkin not been here, he wouldn't have been gone in the first place. I never thought I'd say this but I really did miss Agent Kallus. He may be a hard ass but he had a better chance getting the rebel cells than anyone else."  
The two continued talking as Shari went back to her office. When she arrived, Kallus was waiting for her.  
"Kal don't you have work to do? Not that I'm not happy to see you."  
He sat down and crossed his arms. Shari pulled her chair over and sat next to him.  
"I was taking a break and decided to pay you a visit. Have you eaten yet? Perhaps we could do that together."  
A flush of red crept on Kallus' face. Something had him on edge, Shari could see it in his eyes. It was almost as if he were afraid.  
"Kal are you alright? You seem....."  
"Uneasy? It's because I am. The last time I was there...it's where it all went wrong. Where I..they..."  
She could see him shaking nervously as he recalled the incident with Tarkin. It was a side of him she had never seen. Many times she'd seen him angry, happy, upset. Never had she seen him afraid. He hadn't told her what happened. Always bottling it up and pushing the memory further down. Shari grabbed his hands to still the shaking.  
"It's alright Kal. You don't have to go. I'll go ahead and bring something back here with me. No one will have to know. Besides medical protocol requires me to care for all officers physically and mentally. Right now, you need care for the latter. Don't protest I'll be back in a moment."  
She returned shortly with two trays of food and sat them at her desk. It was silent for several moments. Neither were sure where to go with conversation. Finally, Kallus spoke up.  
"I feel weak. I'm a soldier for the empire but something as foolish as walking into a dining hall has me in a panic."  
"I understand how you feel." Shari began. "But believe me you aren't weak. Even the strongest of men has to show his emotions. It's your first day back, you've grappled with so much in the past few months. Take your time and know that I will always be here to talk to you and comfort you. Not just because it's my job, because I care about you Kal. You mean alot to me."  
She stood up to take the empty trays away. Kallus sat in the chair holding his head. Shari reached for the door as he opened his mouth again.  
"I love you Shari!"  
He looked over at her as he nervously blurted out his feelings. Shari had dropped the trays in shock. Well over a month and this was the first time Kallus had said it. He loved her! She ran back and grabbed him. Kallus was a deep shade of red as Shari looked him in the eyes.  
"Get your chubby butt over here and say that again. This time, say it to my face."  
Shari was practically dragging him by the collar of his shirt.   
"I love you," he whispered seductivley in her ear. "I need you to be with me forever."  
Shari was practically in tears she was so happy. She loved him as well. She couldn't imagine being in a world without him. Knowing he felt the same, was all she needed to hear.  
"I love you too Kal."


	5. Chapter 5

Shari bustled about the medical wing treating soldiers. Kallus was sent to catch the rebels again but this time with disastrous results. The casualties were many thanks to an explosion in the hangar bay the set their trap in. There was also a collapse of the doorway which officers were still cleaning up.  
She was so caught up in her work she failed to see the younger officer waiting for her attention. A sickening sensation took over as she saw the look on his face.  
"Kal.." She whispered before running to the admission bay which was now overflowing with troops.  
She finally found Kallus on a stretcher at the end of the hall. He was motionless and pale. Fearing the worst, she threw herself on him and began sobbing. She heard a muffled grunt and a gasp before looking into his eyes. There was barely a glimmer of life in them.  
"He was in close range of the blast. The medical droids did what they were able but he needs extensive care."  
The young man moved the covers from his legs as Shari looked on in shock. His leg brace was practically impaling the leg it was supporting. Another officer sitting upright looked over at Kallus. What he saw overwhelmed him as he began vomiting uncontrollably. Shari pulled herself together and continued her work. She allowed another medic to treat Kallus while she cared for the rest of the injured. While working on the last trooper, a medical droid escorted a medic in to meet Shari.  
"Agent Kallus is asking for you. He's not fully awake, but you can try to speak with him."  
The two lead her into a post op room. She still had the memory of his leg injury fresh in her mind. Kallus was laying in the bed muttering quietly.  
"Shari.. I have to get back to..."  
Shari held his hand and broke down again. She hadn't read the report yet but she had a feeling it was going to be bad. He looked up at her and managed a quick smile.  
"Shari. I almost thought.. I wasn't."  
She silenced him with a kiss. She didn't want to think about losing him. Kallus sighed heavily and moaned loudly in pain.  
"Just relax Kal. I've got you now, you made it back."  
"My leg is gone. I felt the brace tearing through it in the blast."  
Shari lifted the covers and looked. His leg was gone leaving behind a bandaged stump. By now Kallus was asleep as she had the chance to look him over. There were burns and cuts covering him. A cast covered his arm completely but it was still nothing as serious as his leg. She stayed by his side until he woke next. Kallus saw her in the chair at his bedside. She was asleep leaning her head against his gut. She looked cute snuggled up against him. He placed his good arm around her and carressed her jet black hair.  
"Such a loyal woman you are," he chuckled. "Don't think anyone else would have stuck around this long."  
Shari woke at the sound of his voice. She looked exhausted but glad to see him awake. looking down at his leg she frowned a moment. what was she supposed to say?  
"hey bubble butt don't scare me like that again."  
As he looked at her, she covered her mouth in shock.  
"I didn't mean to say that Kal I just"  
he began laughing as Shari stammered. He continued laughing until a few officers looked in. after silencing himself, he pulled Shari closer.  
"I lose my leg, break my arm, get burned and busted in an explosion, and the best you can do is call me bubble butt? honestly Shari, you've done better in the past."  
shari giggled as he started laughing again. It wasn't her intention to make a joke at all. she just didn't know how his mood would be.  
"don't worry Kal I'll have plenty more comebacks. after a sufficient amount of rest, I had just fallen asleep when you woke me."  
He slid over on the bed to make a space for her. Until now, they hadn't show affection for each other in front of anyone. There were a few stares as Shari hopped into the bed. A few troopers looked in and watched the two snuggle.  
"Pay up" one soldier said as he held a hand out to his company.  
Shari kissed his lips and closed her eyes. The thought of losing each other now passing, Kallus looked down at his leg. This would probably be the end of his military career unless a prosthetic was made available to him. For now he just wanted to rest, and enjoy his time with Shari.


	6. Chapter 6

Kallus hadn't noticed Shari leaving his side. It was most likely while he rested. She still had a job to do with a packed med bay. Regardless, Kallus actually began to feel lonely without her. As the door to his room opened, his heart skipped a beat. Had Shari come back? Kallus felt a twinge of defeat as another medic entered.  
"Good evening ISB-021, I'm here check in while the head nurse is unavailable. She'll be in later but for now, I will be assisting."  
Kallus had seen protocol droids with more character than this medic. He nodded in compliance as the medic proceeded with check up. The young man was lost in thought when he heard the medic speaking.  
"It seems in the past few months you've gained a considerable amount of weight. It won't help much that you've lost your leg. Would you like to consider a diet and exercise regimen while you're healing?"  
He gave the medic a cold stare. This was a conversation he'd rather not be having at the moment. Shari didn't seem to mind that he all but gave up his diet when returning to work so why should he? It hadn't impeaded his work and despite the occasional quips from his men and the rebels when they crossed paths, didn't bother him.  
"No that won't be necessary," Kallus mumbled. "I'm quite capable of handling my work regardless of my size."  
The medic looked at him sternly.  
"In all truth sir, while the empire has no weight requirements, it is still not ideal for your age to weigh as much as you do currently. I highly recommend you accept my offer."  
He wasn't going to give up was he? It was starting to annoy Kallus now. With a smirk on his face he responded.  
"I will think about it. For now, might I have you check something? I have a burn on my arm just above where the cast is placed. Perhaps you could look at it and make sure it has not been infected."  
As the medic knelt down to inspect the injury, Kallus swung his fist into the other man's face. He hit the ground with a thud and groaned. The smirk on Kallus' face faded away as he felt the pain in his knuckles. He didn't make a habit of punching anyone, but this was a bit different.  
"Word to the wise; when a superior says no to your advice, just stop there. Otherwise you'll get reprimanded."  
The medic picked himself up from the floor and left the room. Shari, seeing him run past covering his mouth, poked her head into Kallus' room with a frown.  
She saw the swelling on his knuckles and raced in the room.  
"Kallus what the hell did you do!?"  
Shari wasn't very happy to hear about the swing he had taken at the medic. It was apparent in her tone and the fact that she used his full name.  
"I lost my temper. He was starting to irk me and despite being told to drop the matter, would not shut his trap."  
She wrapped his hand and picked up the pad left by the medic. Her eyes widened as she read his report.  
"Oh Kal," she cooed. "I didn't know he was going to do that. Are you okay?"  
He blushed a deep red and looked away from her.  
"I'm fine just a sore hand and a bruised ego I suppose. It's one thing when you say something about my weight, you do it in a playful loving way. I'll even let the men get by with a joke or two but that guy... He was just getting on my nerves. So matter of factly and snippy."  
He tried to rub his hand but the cast on the other arm made it tricky. Shari gently carressed it and smiled.  
"Don't worry about it big guy. I'll cover for you if he files a report. However, he was kinda doing his job. Can't promise you won't get a punishment for playing a game of medic bop, but I'll try."  
She nuzzled his cheek and grinned. Kallus looked at both his hands before letting out a low growl and flopped onto the bed with a groan. He was tired, uncomfortable, and now sore. It was one thing to deal with a leg injury, but another to deal with multiple injuries at the same time.  
"For once, I envy the troops in armor. At least they were protected from the blast more than me."  
"Well I don't think that would have made much of a difference." Shari sighed. " They were still pretty busted up. Poor guys just doing their job and bam, bunch of rebels blow up the damn hangar bay."  
Despite being busy with her work, Shari still made time for Kallus. He'd gotten a reprimand for punching the medic. Nothing too serious though, just a warning to not make it a habit. Kallus was starting to get frustrated being bed bound. He'd managed to convince Admiral Konstantine and Shari he could at least do basic duties.   
"Kal you're pretty stubborn." Shari started as she helped sort through some of his work. "I mean just once, take it easy. I know your getting stir crazy but you've done more than your share of duty."  
"I know Shari but I want to feel like I'm still useful. I haven't gotten approved for a prosthetic leg and if it takes any longer, I will be dismissed again. What if I can't handle civilian life? How am I supposed to cope by myself? The last time..."  
She could see the fear growing in him again. When he got anxious about a situation, he would slowly begin spiraling into what could best be described as an anxiety attack.  
"It's OK Kal you won't be alone. If you're services are no longer needed here than neither are mine. We can go home together. I'll help you adjust and I promise it won't be like last time."  
Shari was now cradling him in her arms. She knew he would be honourably discharged but hadn't yet told him. It wasn't her place to do so and she couldn't bear to see his face upon hearing the news. She loved him to much to hurt him like that.   
"Shari would you like to get married?"  
She looked at him in surprise. Since they met, she had fantasized about this very moment. It may not have been as romantic as she dreamed but she didn't care. Her eyes welled with tears as she grabbed him.  
"Of course I want to get married Kal! Nothing would make me happier."  
In her excitement, she'd forgotten he was still injured. It wasn't until he spoke up that she remembered.  
"Ow Shari arm! Arm! It's still broken! I know you're happy but now I'm hurting!"  
She let go and backed away.   
"Sorry I thought your blubber would cushion that a bit."  
"Oh ha ha very funny. That just makes more space for bruises. I'm not protected from grabby little imperial nurses just because I'm.."  
He stopped and blushed a bit. Shari hadn't heard him admittedly call himself fat. He always seemed to let her say it first.  
"You're what?" She grinned. "Say it Kal you know you want to."  
He looked at her uncomfortably and responded quietly.  
"Because I'm fat."  
"Aww was that so bad? I like it when you say it. Makes me feel better about joking about it."  
She kissed him tenderly and slid into the bed with him. It was a tight fit but there was nowhere else she'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost at a close but I might write a sequal or side story. Any thoughts on that? Please tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

It was hard at first. Shari knew he'd be uncomfortable for a while before adjusting to a civilian lifestyle. Kallus didn't know what he was going to do. There was still a chance for him to work for the empire. It would be a desk job with no field work involved but only after he was dismissed for a year.   
"A year off isn't what I had planned," He sighed. "But I'm okay with it."  
He sat on the side of the bed watching Shari. No matter what she did, she managed to be so graceful. She plopped on the bed next to him and poked his side. The way it jiggled brought a smile to her face. A smile that assured Kallus things would be alright.  
"Nothing ever goes the way we plan Kal. I wasn't expecting to find a guy like you but I'm certainly glad I did."  
"If we hadn't met things would have been much different," Kallus pulled her onto his lap and squeezed her. "Bet I wouldn't have gained this much weight. You've been spoiling me since day one. Your uncle was right you do get your way."  
She placed her head on his shoulder, pushed him back on the bed, and playfully grabbed his stomach.  
"Don't act like I'm the only one responsible for all that. You got a head start before I even knew you. Besides I think you look amazing either way."  
"You're only saying that because you use me as a pillow when we sleep."  
There was quiet as the two held each other. It was late in the night by now as Kallus stared down at Shari. Most nights were like this. She would sleep soundly and he would lie awake till the early hours of the day. Once Shari left for work, he would sleep. She didn't need to know he was barely getting rest during the night.   
Once morning came, Shari would get up and get ready for the day. She had a feeling something was up. Kallus would be awake but not necessarily coherent. Answering with a yes or no regardless of what Shari would be asking. After a few weeks of this routine, Kallus seemed a bit worse. The bags under his eyes were dark, he was moody and short tempered.   
"Kal are you doing alright?" She finally questioned. "You don't look so good today."  
He looked up at her and grumbled something incoherent before weakly falling back in his chair. Shari grabbed him and hoisted him around her shoulder support him the best she could. She carried him to the bedroom and set him carefully on the bed.  
"It's alright Kal, get some sleep and I'll take care of you."

Hours later Kallus finally woke up. His head throbbed and his body was slow to respond as he tried moving. He decided to just lay back down and close his eyes. His eylids were heavy, closing them felt comfortable. He hadn't even noticed he was back in bed or that Shari was home caring for him. Just as a precaution, she had given him some space, choosing to stay in the chair in their room. The next time he woke up, Shari sat there waiting for him.  
"Glad to see you're awake. Feeling better?"  
"No actually I feel worse. Did I get trampled by a bantha? Everything feels so stiff."  
"You kinda passed out during breakfast yesterday. I caught you before you hurt yourself but you need some rest babe. Why didn't you tell me you were having problems sleeping? I could have helped you handle it."  
A light blush covered his face. He didn't want to worry her anymore than he had. Surely it wouldn't be that bad. Clearly he was mistaken since he'd passed out from exhaustion.   
"I didn't want to worry you dear. I figured getting some sleep during the day would help. Guess I was wrong. Luckily you've got my back."  
Shari moved beside him on the bed and rubbed his stomach. Her touch was comforting as Kallus slowly fell asleep again. He began snoring loudly as Shari pulled the blankets over them. It was good to see him relaxed and comfortable.   
"Goofball," Shari muttered. "You're such a damn goofball but I still love you."

Once Kallus was better, things went back to normal. Shari went off to work for the day and in the evening the two planned their wedding.  
"We should keep it simple. Family and a few friends." Kallus suggested. "I don't have that many friends and my parents are my only family left."  
"We can keep it simple but I want to have it somewhere nice. Perhaps Aalderan? I hear it beautiful this time of year."  
He had only been to Aalderan once when he was younger. He remembered it being quite a nice planet but nothing memorable. But then he had a better suggestion.  
"What about Naboo? It's where my grandparents were married."  
"Naboo! Of course that's perfect! It's absolutely gorgeous on Naboo."  
Shari snuggled close to him on the couch. His large frame took up most of the couch but only gave her more of an excuse to use Kallus as a cushion.  
"Oof comfortable there darling?"  
"I am but could always be a bit softer."   
Kallus chuckled warmly. She was certainly unique when it came to what she wanted. He patted her head and smiled.  
"Shari you are such a treasure. You do realize with one leg it's trouble enough getting around. The prosthetic won't be ready for another month how am I supposed to handle all this til then? I..I..."  
She made her way up his chest and grabbed his cheeks. Planting a soft kiss on his lips, she silenced him. His face red, he held her closer.  
"Deep breath Kal. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I was just making a comment is all."  
"I know it's still an adjustment for me. The uncertainty worries me hell it's what had been keeping me up at night. But then, like every time I get upset, you swoop in. You just know how to set me straight. Somehow you prove to me everyone will turn out alright. How do you do it?"  
"Sweetie that's what happens when you're in love. Everything just seems better and in fact, it is better because you're not alone. I love you and that means you will never ever be alone."  
"You can be so corney sometimes," Kallus laughed. "But that is exactly why I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Planning a wedding seemed to be a more complicated task than Kallus thought. He hadn't realized how much there was to do until Shari had put him in charge of arrangements.   
"Have you even told your parents you're getting married Kal?"  
Shari walked with him to a nicer part of the city. His parents had asked to see him after he had told them about his accident. His mother was worried he didn't have anyone to care for him and insisted he could always move back home. It wasn't until he mentioned Shari that he calmed her down.  
"I hadn't gotten that far yet," he began. "Mother was pretty upset about my leg and according to my father, passed out when she got my message. She knows I'm seeing someone but before I could get any further, she invited us over. Truthfully, I haven't seen my family in 5 years."  
It seemed saying that out loud woke him up to what was going on. He looked at his reflection in a shop window. What were they going to think about him? His father was a decorated general retired from the empire. Order and discipline was a constant for him.   
"They're your parents Kal. No matter what they love you."  
Before long Shari and Kallus were at his parents front door. They knocked on the door and waited. Kallus looked around nervously tugging at his shirt collar. The door swung open to reveal an older woman. Her silver hair was pulled into a bun, a few strands dangling loose.   
"Hello mother."  
The woman's face lit up as she grabbed her son.  
"Kallus my goodness! Welcome home darling. Look at you sweetie you've grown up so much."  
He hugged her tightly and entered the house. Shari quietly followed behind him.  
"Mother I'd like you to meet Shari, my fiancée'. Shari this is my mother."  
Shari held her hand out to greet her. The woman pulled her in for a hug and squeeled.  
"I'm so happy for both of you. Oh your father will be so happy! Let's not stand here chatting, dinner is getting cold. I hope you brought your appetite Kallus. I made all of your favorites."  
They followed her into the dining room. An array of foods sat on the table where two men sat talking and laughing. One, an older gentleman. His Stern look softening as he locked eyes with Kallus. The second gentleman was a blue skinned twilek about Kallus' age. He stood from his place at the table and advanced towards them.  
"Kallus Sontebren," he warmly chuckled. "It's been too long friend, you got fat."  
His face reddened as they met and shook hands. Shari watched the two men joke like children before quietly coughing to remind them of her presence.  
"Where are my manners. Shari this is Rach`talik Doroturo my best friend and lastly my father; General Goran Sontebren."   
Rach'talik took Shari's hand and kissed it affectionately. Kallus gave him a look as he pulled away.   
"Pleased to meet you. Call me Rach, it's easier for everyone that way."  
The second man approached and stood before his son. There was silence in the room as they looked each other over. Both were the same height but there was no denying Kallus was the bigger of the two. A smile on his father's face eased the tension as Kallus finally spoke.  
"Sir I'm sorry. I tried to make you proud but I failed."  
His father's gaze softened. Placing a hand on his shoulder he responded.  
"Failed? You've never done anything of the sort. I've always been proud of you. Never forget that."  
Shari stood beside Kallus and gave him a quick kiss. He could see her "I told you so" smile bringing a shy smile to his own face.  
"It's an honor to meet you General Sontebren," Shari started. "My uncle speaks highly of your abilities. I'm sure he'll be excited to know you'll be in-laws."  
Rach was taking a drink as Shari casually mentioned their engagement, sending a spray of liquid onto the nearest person to him. That person happened to be Kallus who looked at the other man with a hint of frustration.   
"Sorry," he whispered as he dabbed the drink from Kallus' face.  
Shari let out a warm laugh. The five finally sat down to dinner to celebrate and catch up. Shari listened intently as Rach and Kallus reminisced about their adventures. She always enjoyed seeing him happy. Kallus' father cleared his throat after the third story.  
"So how exactly did you meet this lovely lady Kallus?"  
They looked at each other and giggled.  
"Shari was my nurse after I landed in the hospital. Since then, we've been inseparable. Even when they had to take my leg she was right there taking care of me."  
"Kal and I have been living together for a few months now. I can't imagine life without him."  
The two were quite a pair doting upon each other. His parents accepted Shari into their family, celebrating late into the evening. By then both Rach and Kallus were very drunk.  
"Well the boys certainly aren't in a state to walk home," Mrs. Sontebren laughed. "Perhaps you three would like to stay the night? We have plenty of room and extra beds for you."  
Shari looked over at them. Neither could finish a sentence or made any sense. Considering the time it took for the couple to arrive, staying the night seemed the best solution.  
"I appreciate your off Mrs. Sontebren. Me and Kal would gladly stay here."  
"I'll show you to your room and please call me Celessa. We are family after all."  
Celessa helped Rach up while Shari grabbed Kallus by the arm. As she pulled him along, she heard a familiar sound. It was the sound of fabric splitting. She and Celessa saw Kallus go red. He may have been drunk but even he knew his pants had split.   
"Did my rip just pants?"  
By now, Rach was cackling. Kallus mumbled for him to shut up which only caused his laughter to increase. Soon, even Kallus was laughing. Shari led him to their room and sat him on the bed. The lights weren't even out when she heard Kallus snoring loudly. She pulled his boots and jacket off tossing them on the floor. After removing her shoes and jewelry, Shari slid into the bed with him. It was a good feeling to be with the man she loved and cared about. They were happy together and not even a pair of ripped pants was going to ruin it.


	9. Chapter 9

Shari was up early. Kallus lay sprawled on the bed snoring as he had most the night. She gave him a gentle kiss and left the room. After washing up, she made her way towards the kitchen. Rach sat at the table holding his head as Kallus' mother busied herself making breakfast.  
"Good morning Rach, Celessa."  
The twilek greeted her with a groan. Celessa sat two cups at the table and handed a third to Shari.   
"Sleep well dear?" She smiled.  
"I would have slept better if I wasn't pushed off the bed half the night. Kal was really restless last night. But I managed to ignore it. I figured I'd let him sleep in a while. He was pretty wasted when we finally called it a night."  
Rach laughed quietly before taking a large swig of kaf from his cup.  
"I've never seen him so relaxed. He's always been so uptight and serious."  
Shari smiled and pulled a seat up to the table. Celessa sat a few plates of food down before taking a seat as well.  
"Rach is right. It's been so long since I've seen him happy. I also like the extra weight on him. He was always so skinny as a boy always sick. It made things hard for him. When he made it into the academy I was so terrified."  
As the three talked, Kallus quietly shuffled into the room. He was in his pants and nothing else. The seam in the back still ripped but it didn't seem to bother Kallus. Shari looked at Rach who wore a devilish smirk on his face. The young man slid behind Kallus and grabbed his stomach which spilled over his pants. Kallus' eyes widened as Rach let out a hearty laugh.  
"Rach what the hell! Personal space you crazy head tail!"  
He pushed him away with a quiet chuckle. Rach gave him a look.  
"Sorry man I just had to. I mean there's so much there. You jiggle when you walk it's entertaining. And you know better than to use that term in front of people. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"  
Shari watched as Rach, despite his friends discomfort, reach out again for kallus' midsection. She could see Kallus tense up again as he felt the twilek's touch. As he stuttered and tried to shoot back a response, she snuck next to him and grabbed at her love.  
"Relax sweetie he's playing. Besides I love every inch of you."  
With a smile, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Instinctively lifting his stomach up and kneading around the tight waistline of his pants. His face reddened a moment before he spoke.  
"You just know all the ways to calm me down don't you Shari. Even bold enough to be grabby with me in front of my mother."  
Both looked over at Celessa who gave a soft warm smile of approval. She invited the two to sit as Rach bid farewell and made for the door.   
"Come now you two have some breakfast. I made plenty for everyone."  
Kallus took a seat in between his mother and Shari. His mother gave him a quick kiss and placed a thin hand on his round face. She hadn't had a chance to look her son over the night before. Five years ago when she had last seen her son, he was lean and muscular. His jaw and facial features hard like his father's. Now his features were softer, more plush. She watched her son playfully grab Shari and lick crumbs from around her lips.   
"Father already up for the day?" Kallus cut in.  
She nodded as he happily piled more food onto his plate.  
"All these years and he's still up at the crack of dawn. Father never slowed down even while he's retired."  
Shari finished her plate and looked over at Kallus who was finishing his plate as well.  
"Finished Kal? Or just catching your breath?" She questioned.  
It had been some time since his appetite had been back. It worried her sometimes but she knew it would take time. She knew he still felt self conscious around people. The various doctors visits made it apparent.  
"Think I'm finished dear. Not feeling too well this morning. I think I drank too much last night any objections to me lying back down?"  
Instinctively, Celessa placed a hand on her son's forehead. No fever, just a bit warm. She watched Shari help him back to bed.   
"Some things never change." She sighed as she picked up the dishes from breakfast.  
Shari came bounding into the room after settling her lover in his room. She helped wash the dishes and place them in their respective closets.   
"Kal never told me much about growing up. Always changed the subject when I asked him where he lived, his friends. I figured in time he'd open up more."  
She and Celessa sat on the balcony overlooking a small garden. Both had so much to talk about. Each knew the same man in a totally different way.   
"Kallus hadn't kept in contact with us once he joined the Isb. I know he was very dedicated to his work. Usually Goran would pull some strings and get Intel on his whereabouts for me. I may sound overprotective but I know how dangerous his job is or should I say was."  
It had been several hours before the two decided to check on Kallus. He was still sleeping, covers pulled almost completely over him. Shari ran a gentle hand through his hair stirring him briefly from sleep.   
"Get some sleep Kal. I'll check back in later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this but I had a few more idea so I might keep this one going a bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Kallus sat up in the bed. Shari quietly snuggled under blankets still asleep. It was her first day off in several weeks. The hospital was short staffed and she was always willing to do her part. With that thought, Kallus decided it was his turn to make breakfast while she slept in. It didn't take long for him to have breakfast made and a pot of tea boiling on the stove. Shari entered the kitchen and watched Kallus busy himself with cooking. He'd never attempted cooking for her before. Shari was always offering to do the more domestic duties around the house. She stood behind him on wrapped her arms around him.  
"You're up early Kal. Making breakfast just for me?"  
He picked her up and kisses her lips. She giggled happily as he carried her over to the chair, placing her at the table.  
"Breakfast for my sweetheart."  
After assuring Shari had everything she needed, Kallus joined her at the table. Once the two finished, he cleaned the dishes and table of the remaining mess while sending Shari to relax.  
"Are you sure you don't need me to do anything Kal? I feel like I should be doing something."  
"Nonsense Shari it's your day off and I'm going to spend the rest of it taking care of you. Take a seat, have some more tea and let me handle everything."  
She gave him a nod and went into the other room. It was a good feeling to just relax and enjoy some quiet time. Things had gotten progressively busier between wedding planning and work. That didn't even include the physical therapy and doctors appointments Kallus had since getting his prosthetic. Before she knew it, Shari had fallen asleep in her chair. Kallus smiled and draped a blanket over her. After taking care of a few things around the house, he grabbed his jacket and went out the door. There was a list of things they needed to get from the market so he decided to retrieve them while Shari rested.  
The neatly organized list in hand, Kallus read through it. There wasn't much to get but he'd take his time getting it. Without warning, he felt a hand on his shoulder.   
"Didn't expect to find you here," came a woman's voice. "By yourself today?"  
"Mother, you startled me. Just running some errands for Shari. Are you alone too?"  
"Just taking a stroll through the marketplace. I like to get out on occasion."  
She wrapped her free arm around Kallus. He pulled her in closer, kissing her forehead.   
"Would you like some company while you do your shopping Kal? Unless of course you don't want to be seen with your mother."  
He laughed and took his mother by the hand.  
"I would enjoy your company mother. Perhaps afterwards you'd like to join Shari and myself for some tea?"

 

It had been a few hours since Kallus had left. Shari was now awake sitting at the kitchen table with a book. She was starting to get worried. Kallus hadn't told her where he was going or that he was going anywhere to begin with. It was rare for him to go out by himself just on the oft chance he would have a problem with his prosthetic or the occasional anxiety attack decided to occur. Just as she was deciding to go look for him, the door opened. In came Kallus soon followed by his mother.  
"Kal where the kriff have you been?" Shari began. "I woke up and you were gone. Why didn't you leave a note or something?"  
He grabbed Shari by the waist and kissed her on the lips. After she pulled away he smiled at her and responded.  
"I took the liberty of going to the marketplace and taking care of your to-do list. I should have left a message but I forgot. Besides I wasn't alone, while I was there I ran into mother. She and I picked up a few things before I offered to have her over for tea. I hope it's not a problem."  
Celessa stood quietly behind the couple. She placed a few items on the counter and placed a kettle of water onto the stove. Shari's worry now quelled, she sat back down at the table. Kallus placed a neatly wrapped box on the center of the table before both he and Celessa took a seat as well.  
"Good to see you again Celessa," Shari smiled. "Kal what's in the box?"  
His face reddened as she eyed him curiously. Before he could say anything, Shari opened the box. Inside were three small cakes topped with fruit. Just like the one she had brought him the day they first kissed. Her eye lit up with joy as she picked one of the small cakes up.  
"Aww Kal. You shouldn't have."  
"They're just like the one you gave me that day in the hospital. I told mother about it and she suggested I return the favor. I remember that day so well. It was our first kiss and our first date. You were so cute trying to tell me you liked me. I've replayed that day in my dreams every night since then."  
Shari took a bite of the cake and smiled. Celessa sat there cup of tea on the table to accompany the treat. She looked on as her son doted upon Shari.  
"My son, the hopeless romantic." She chuckled. "I never would have have guessed it when he was younger. You bring out alot in my son that I had no idea about. You two make a lovely couple."  
Kallus smiled. They were good for each other. It was apparent to more than just them. After chatting with the two about wedding plans, Celessa stood to leave.  
"I should be going. I don't want to worry your father. I'll see the two of you at the wedding rehearsal dinner next week."  
She gave Shari a hug before Kallus walked her to the door. There were still two small cakes in the box on the table.   
"Well that was a nice visit. Now we have two little dessert cakes left. Whatever will I do with them?"  
The sarcasm was thick in the end of her statement. Kallus closed the distance between them quickly as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"It's too bad you don't know some wonderful guy who happens to have a sweet tooth. You could always feed him those cakes and snuggle up with him in the bedroom."  
Shari grinned wickedly. She placed one hand below his stomach, kneading the soft sensitive flesh hidden by his thick flabby gut.  
"Guess I just have to take you into the bedroom, feed you these cakes and show you a good time?"  
Everything from the way she touched him, to the tone of her voice was making him hard. He grabbed the box of cakes and followed as Shari practically dragged him into the bedroom.  
"Consider this rehearsal for our wedding night." Shari whispered seductivley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some major writers block but I finally got the next chapter out. Enjoy


	11. Chapter 11

The sun rose bringing light into the room. Naboo was much more peaceful than coruscant and certainly more colorful. Kallus looked over at Shari who was still fast asleep. the wedding celebrations had continued late into the with the two newly weds sneaking off during Rach's fifth drunken best man speech.

"Kal are you still awake?"

Shari looked over at Kallus who stood gazing out the doorway of their balcony. he hadn't yet gotten to bed, excitement keeping him going. 

"Yes dear I'm still awake. Don't worry I'll be there soon."

He held a large envelope in his hands neatly addressed to him from the imperial command of the ISB. Someone had left it with various wedding gifts in a way that was obvious it was urgent. Sitting down next to Shari, he carefully opened the envelope to read the note it contained.

 

Dear Agent Kallus,

You have been recommended by your superiors for a position on one of the empires newest academies located in the outer rim.  
The position is for headmaster and overseer and would include a pay raise and rise in rank. We hope you accept this offer and expect you to report to your post by months end.

 

 

Below was detailed information regarding his position, salary, and location. 

"Guess we're moving again," he chuckled as Shari leaned on his stomach, she snatched the letter and read over it. Her eyes widened as she got to the end of it.

"Kal this job is on Lothal! at the imperial academy. You must've made quite the impression on my uncle, that position has been open for months. He only selected people that were agreed on by himself and Grand Admiral Tarkin,"

Tarkin. that name still made Kallus cringe. he was a great leader of the empire but that didn't mean he had to be a nice person. Lothal wasn't the ideal location for him but the empire needed him. He knew the planet well after years stationed there giving him an advantage. 

"Do you want to come with me? I mean Lothal isn't coruscant. it's hot, dry, full of Loth cats and-"

"And exactly where I need to be." Shari whispered. "With my husband"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end! hope everyone enjoyed but I may have some side storied to this. Thanks for reading and you can find me on tumblr now under this same name. I know it's short but I liked ending it like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Would appreciate some feedback. This is my first star wars fanficton and I'm hoping it started off successful.


End file.
